<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nandina by Falling_Rhayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617556">nandina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne'>Falling_Rhayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai Keishin proposes on a quiet Summer afternoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Drabble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nandina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i><b>nandina (n)</b></i> -  commonly known as heavenly bamboo or sacred bamboo, is a species of flowering plant native to eastern Asia, from the Himalayas to Japan; means <i>'My love will grow warmer'</i> in flower language;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Keishin proposes on a quiet Summer afternoon.</p>
<p>It's like every other Summer afternoon since he started coaching Karasuno. The boys are outside doing their running drills, while Hitoka and her crew are by the faucets filling water bottles. It's just the two of them in the gym, going over Summer Camp plans, and Ittetsu looks so good in the fading afternoon sunlight that Keishin can't help but blurt it out.</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?" </p>
<p>Ittetsu startlesestartles, wide behind his glasses. "E-Eh?!"</p>
<p>Keishin simply meets his eyes. A blush creeps up the other man's face, and Keishin can't help but think how endearing that is. Three years ago he would've brushed the thought off, but he's no longer the man he was back then.</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?" Keishin says each word carefully, getting the point across, making sure Ittetsu wouldn't find any room for misunderstandings.</p>
<p>"I," Ittetsu falters, pink all the way up to his ears, but he holds Keishin's gaze nonetheless. "I'd love to."</p>
<p>Keishin smiles.</p>
<p>"So, about the Tokyo trip…" </p>
<p>Just like that the day continues, just like every other day Keishin has had since he started coaching Karasuno, and just like every other day he has to come.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a really short drabble I posted on Twitter a couple days back &amp; I thought I'd slide it on over here too. Grand proposals are nice and all, but nothing beats saying 'will you marry me?' while doing something utterly mundane with the one you love. ( ◜‿◝ )♡</p>
<p>As always, feel free to kudos &amp; leave a comment. Or hit me up somewhere else &amp; have a chat. (✿^‿^)</p>
<p><a href="https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com"><b> TUMBLR </b></a>||<a href="https://www.twitter.com/falling_rhayne"><b> TWITTER </b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>